christianlegofansfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Obi the LEGO Fan/Important verses
I wanted to share some verses with you all. These verses are wonderful and significant verses when trying to understand apologetics. Enjoy! "The fear of the LORD is the beginning of knowledge" — Proverbs 1:7 "See to it that no one takes you captive through hollow and deceptive philosophy, which depends on human tradition and the basic principles of this world rather than on Christ." — Colossians 2:8 "My purpose is that they may be encouraged in heart and united in love, so that they may have the full riches of complete understanding, in order that they may know the mystery of God, namely, Christ, in whom are hidden all the treasures of wisdom and knowledge. I tell you this so that no one may deceive you by fine-sounding arguments." — Colossians 2:3-4 "Turn away from godless chatter and the opposing ideas of what is falsely called knowledge, which some have professed and in so doing have wandered from the faith." — 1 Timothy 6:20-21 "The wrath of God is being revealed from heaven against all the godlessness and wickedness of men who suppress the truth by their wickedness, since what may be known about God is plain to them, because God has made it plain to them. For since the creation of the world God’s invisible qualities–his eternal power and divine nature–have been clearly seen, being understood from what has been made, so that men are without excuse." — Romans 1:18-20 "For although they knew God, they neither glorified him as God nor gave thanks to him, but their thinking became futile and their foolish hearts were darkened. Although they claimed to be wise, they became fools"— Romans 1:21-22 "For the message of the cross is foolishness to those who are perishing, but to us who are being saved it is the power of God. For it is written: “I will destroy the wisdom of the wise; the intelligence of the intelligent I will frustrate.” Where is the wise man? Where is the scholar? Where is the philosopher of this age? Has not God made foolish the wisdom of the world? For since in the wisdom of God the world through its wisdom did not know him, God was pleased through the foolishness of what was preached to save those who believe. Jews demand miraculous signs and Greeks look for wisdom, but we preach Christ crucified: a stumbling block to Jews and foolishness to Gentiles, but to those whom God has called, both Jews and Greeks, Christ the power of God and the wisdom of God. For the foolishness of God is wiser than man’s wisdom, and the weakness of God is stronger than man’s strength." — 1 Corinthians 1:18-25 "Jesus replied, “You are in error because you do not know the Scriptures or the power of God." — Matthew 22:29 "The fool says in his heart, “There is no God.”" — Psalms 14:1 "Do not answer a fool according to his folly, or you will be like him yourself. Answer a fool according to his folly, or he will be wise in his own eyes." — Proverbs 26:14-15 "But make up your mind not to worry beforehand how you will defend yourselves. For I will give you words and wisdom that none of your adversaries will be able to resist or contradict" — Luke 21:14-15 "Now faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see." — Hebrews 11:1 "The fear of the Lord is the beginning of wisdom; all who follow his precepts have good understanding." — Psalms 111:10 "Jesus answered, “I am the way and the truth and the life." — John 14:6 "“Come now, let us reason together,” says the LORD." — Isaiah 1:18 "But in your hearts set apart Christ as Lord. Always be prepared to give an answer to everyone who asks you to give the reason for the hope that you have. But do this with gentleness and respect" — 1 Peter 3:15 "Be wise in the way you act toward outsiders; make the most of every opportunity. Let your conversation be always full of grace, seasoned with salt, so that you may know how to answer everyone." — Colossians 4:5-6 "We demolish arguments and every pretension that sets itself up against the knowledge of God, and we take captive every thought to make it obedient to Christ."— 2 Corinthians 10:5 "Don’t have anything to do with foolish and stupid arguments, because you know they produce quarrels. And the Lord’s servant must not quarrel; instead, he must be kind to everyone, able to teach, not resentful. Those who oppose him he must gently instruct, in the hope that God will grant them repentance leading them to a knowledge of the truth, and that they will come to their senses and escape from the trap of the devil, who has taken them captive to do his will." — 2 Timothy 2:23-26 "Why should any of you consider it incredible that God raises the dead?" — Acts 26:8 Let's discuss these verses in the comments! Which ones stand out the most to you guys? ~The LocalApologist Category:Blog posts